The life of Rosalie Hale
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: My name is Rosalie Hale and this is my story... Completed
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi, this is my first ever twilight fanfiction; I have been a fan for a long time and I am only getting round to doing a twilight fanfic now, this story is from Rosalie's POV, reviews would be greatly appreciated. RBTWILIGHTforever x _

The life of Rosalie Hale ch1

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale; I was born in Rochester, New York in early 1915. My mother was a housewife and my father was a banker, I have two younger brothers, needless to say that I was adored and praised by many.

My mother, asked me to bring my father his forgotten lunch one afternoon, I guess she wanted me to be seen by those in the bank. I mean why else on earth would I be sent to the bank by my wonderful mother as it would be rude not to be seen by many as I am very pretty and always dressed well.

My mother knew what she was doing as I had been noticed by a man working in the bank, his name was Royce King the Second. He sent me violets, a recognition to my eye colour, our relationship soon became one of physical attraction and nothing more, but soon after a couple of months of getting to know each other , he then asked for my father's hand in marriage.

My father agreed…

I was set to marry Royce, when one night I was attacked; I was walking home from my friend Vera's home, I also envied her a little as she was married and had a young baby boy, my relationship with Royce was loveless unlike Vera and her husbands. I happened to notice that after a kiss from Vera's husband, that my relationship would be loveless as Royce would never love me and I would never love him.

You see Royce and I are set to get married in exactly one week from today. I was walking home when I spotted Royce and his friends, they seemed to be drunk, Royce bragged about how beautiful I was and at first I didn't mind the attention until I felt them rip my clothes off, and before I knew it, they each took a turn and I kept screaming and telling them to stop they all laughed and told me to be quiet.

Once they stopped I shouted for help, but you see unfortunately no one heard me as it was dark and no one would be around at this time of night.

Now I am all alone in the middle of the street waiting for death to take me; as it would bring shame to my family and to my father, I cannot bring myself to admit it, but I have been attacked so brutally that all I am feeling is pain and ridicule.


	2. Chapter 2

The life of Rosalie Hale ch2

_AN: hi everyone; this is the second chapter, I hope you all like it. _

As I lay in the middle of the street waiting for death to take me to a better place, I couldn't help but feel pain and embarrassment as I thought about my mother and my father, as I knew I was no eligible for marriage and if I lived I knew I would bring shame to my family. I also knew that I was no longer a virgin; a part of me knew what those men did to me.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, I must have blacked out as I remember being lifted by someone, I didn't open my eyes, but I heard him speak to me "Can you tell me your name?" I groaned softly "Rosalie" he spoke again "You will be better soon Rosalie" I groaned slightly. I was placed on a bed or table; the man spoke again "Rosalie, I will cure your pain, it will be a long process, but you will feel better soon"

I remember feeling pain, a burning pain; it consumed my whole body, I felt like I was on fire, it added to the pain I already felt. It seemed to go on for a long time, I then heard screaming, but I couldn't place the person it was coming from. I then realised it was coming from me. I couldn't help it, the pain was so anguishing.

Once the pain subsided, I stopped screaming and I woke up to voices, three people, two men and a woman; arguing about me I think. One of the men, his name was Edward argued that there was no need for me to be changed as he didn't want a mate I was hurt as I thought I was pretty enough for anyone. He explained that he liked being by himself as for the woman I didn't catch her name as it wasn't spoken, but she didn't disapprove, but she was cautious.

I sat up and snarled; I startled myself where did that come from, they turned around and looked at me. The blonde haired man looked at me "Rosalie, you are awake, how do you feel?" I nodded; I didn't want to speak as I was scared and afraid of what might happen to me if I do.

He introduced himself and the other two people "My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and our son Edward, you must be frightened; I assure you, that you have come to no harm; you see I have turned you into a vampire" he paused to look at me, I spoke "I'm a vampire? This is not true" he told me to look in the mirror. He explained that I wouldn't look like this for long.

I noticed that my skin was pale and my eyes were now red, like blood, I also noticed that I looked even more beautiful than I did as a human, I guess I should get used to this. I was also looking for revenge; I knew what I needed to do. I needed to kill those who hurt me and left me for dead.

They better watch their backs, as Rosalie Hale is out for cold hard revenge, starting with Royce's friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The life of Rosalie Hale ch3

I knew that I was no longer human; I mean I am more beautiful than ever. I feel happier and I just know that once I face those who attacked me and left me for dead and that hopefully meant that I could finally move on.

I had to get revenge; I figured I would start with Royce's close friends. The rage built up inside me, I had this strong feeling of vengeance, I waited until it was dark to go out and find those so called men.

Royce had a lot of friends; so I figured I would start with those closest to him. With each kill, I felt a little less angry but I knew I would need to face Royce and make him pay for what he did to me; I knew I wouldn't be completely satisfied until I knew that he was dead.

I decided to wear a bridal gown; I guess for dramatic effect. I wanted him to be afraid, I knew where he was, as I followed him yesterday evening, the next night I went to the place he was staying, and there I found two guards standing outside his room. This was going to be easy; all I had to do was kill the guards and then kill Royce.

I took down one guard; he went down easy after using my new found strength and throwing him against the locked door, and well the other guard tried to run, but I realised I was faster than him; I grabbed him and threw him against a wall, killing him instantly. Humans are so weak…

I then entered the room where Royce was in and I moved towards him, he kept screaming, like that was going to do any good.

He stared at me "Rose, you're alive. How?" I snarled at him "Hello Royce, I know this must be a surprise to you, now prepare to die"

He laughed "You won't hurt me, remember you love me" I growled and lunged at him, I knocked him against the wall, I was careful not to spill any blood, even though I had killed seven men I knew I couldn't spill any blood as I knew I wouldn't be able to resist, also I didn't want any part of them inside me after what they did to me.

After I killed him, I walked out and went back to the place that Carlisle was staying; I knew I would have to tell him that I killed people, as I know it will upset him.

Once I told him, I knew I may as well join his family, even though it is the last thing that I want to do. At the very least I will have somewhere to go after hunting animals, oh did I mention that the Cullen's are vegetarians; they hunt animals for their blood.

I guess this is my life now…


End file.
